


For your heart

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, The summary says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr:"If you're taking prompts, Lena asks Sam to teach her kryptonian to impress Kara, and Lena thinks it's just innocent phrases until she says them to Kara, turns out she just asked her on a date"





	For your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s just something short while I write the last chapter for As luck would have it and continue writing I’m with you no matter what.

The minute Kara arrives at Lena’s office, she can tell she’s nervous. The invitation that Lena gave her for lunch is nothing out of the ordinary but the way Lena is twisting her fingers together in her lap and her increased heartbeat tells her there’s something different about today.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asks, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Lena says but Kara can tell the smile that appears on Lena’s face isn’t genuine, it’s one of the ones she uses around people to hide how she’s really feeling.

But Kara doesn’t say any more on the subject, she makes normal conversation instead while she waits for Lena to be ready for whatever is on her mind. If nothing’s happened by the end of lunch, she’ll ask her what’s wrong again but for now she’ll just let her prepare for whatever it is she’s nervous about.

And it’s not until the end of lunch that Lena does finally speak up and by then Kara is getting nervous herself. What does Lena have to say that’s making her so nervous? She’s never seen her like this before.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Kara says, trying to hide her own surprise, this isn’t what she’d expected at all, not that she’d really known what to expect but anyway.

“Yeah, it’s…well… it’s-“

Kara reaches over and places her hand over the fidgeting ones in Lena’s lap. “It’s okay, take your time.”

Lena sends her a real smile this time as she relaxes slightly under her touch.

“Okay,” Lena pauses to take a deep breath and Kara hears her heartbeat tick up again. “I’ve been learning Kryptonian.”

Kara’s mouth falls open, speechless. Lena seems to do that to her a lot.

“I wanted to do something for you, to show how much I care about you. I know how much your home means to you and that it must be hard losing a lot of your culture but I wanted to help show you that it’s not all gone. So for the last few months Sam’s been teaching me Kryptonian. I know you can speak it with her, and some with Clark too, but I wanted to do this for you, give you someone else who you can speak your native language with.”

Kara’s breathless. “Lena.”

“Unless you don’t want that,” Lena quickly continues, somehow even more nervous than before. “We don’t ever have to speak it if it’s insensitive of me to be a human and know your language. Sam said it’s okay but we don’t have to if you don’t want to, I can stop learning it if you don’t like it.”

“Lena,” she says again, awe in her voice. Lena did all of this for her? Took time out of her already hectic schedule to learn something just for her? No one’s ever done anything quite like this for her before. And now she’s worrying that she’s done the wrong thing, somehow disrespected her home? Kara can’t have that, not when there’s some much warmth swirling in her chest for the woman beside her. “Thank you.”

“Is it okay?” Lena asks, worrying her bottom lip.

Kara squeezes the hands she’s still holding. “It’s more than okay. I…” She doesn’t even know what to say, what words convey just how much all of this means to her. “Thank you,” she ends up settling on but she knows it’s not enough.

Lena visibly relaxes in front of her. “You’re welcome.”

“Can you say something?”

Now Kara’s the nervous one. How is it going to feel hearing Lena speak in her native tongue?

“Anything in particular?”

Kara shakes her head. Lena takes a moment and Kara holds her breath, waiting for her to speak.

_“Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?”_

Kara’s breath catches not only at hearing Lena speak Kryptonian, but the words that have fallen from her mouth.

“Did I say it right?”

Kara nods, her own heart pounding in her chest now. _“Yes, I’d love to.”_

Lena frowns. “What?”

“Oh, did you not understand what I said?”

“No, I did, I’m just confused.”

“…about the fact that I said yes?” Did Lena not expect her to accept her invitation? That’s crazy, who could say no to Lena asking them out? Lena is the best person she knows.

Lena shakes her head then her eyes widen. “What did I say?”

Kara blushes. “You asked me to dinner tonight.”

Kara’s still not sure what’s going on but Lena seems to. “Sam,” she says with a shake of her head.

“Sam?” Kara’s even more confused now. What does Sam have to do with it?

“Clearly she thought she’d have some fun of her own, I thought I was saying ‘how are you’.”

Oh. Kara tries not to let the disappoint settle in her chest. Of course Lena wouldn’t actually ask her out, it had been too good to be true. Sam teaching Lena the wrong words makes much more sense.

Kara laughs but it sounds fake to her own ears. “At least you didn’t say it to Clark, that would have been hilarious.”

Lena’s eyes widen. “I did! Oh my God, I’m going to kill Sam. No wonder Clark stuttered and blushed, I was so confused.”

Kara laughs again and this time it’s genuine, the familiarity of their friendship settling between them once more. It’s probably for the best Lena wasn’t asking her out, she wouldn’t want to mess up what they already have. She really loves what they already have.

“Maybe I could help you with your Kryptonian from now on, make sure you’re being taught it properly?”

“Really?”

Kara nods. “Really. And thank you, I didn’t say it properly before but it means a lot to me that you’d take the time to learn something from my home. I’m really glad I can share it with you.”

Lena tilts sideways and knocks her shoulder gently against Kara’s and she smiles over at Kara. “I’m really glad I can share it with you too.”

Lena settles against her side and Kara enjoys the warmth but it only lasts a moment as suddenly Lena pulls away and Kara turns to find her staring wide-eyed at her.

“You said yes.”

“What?”

“I asked you to dinner and you said yes.”

Kara waves her hand with a nervous laugh. “Oh, I…that was nothing, can we just forget about it?”

 _“Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?”_ Lena says, repeating the words from before.

Kara’s eyes widen and she’s breathless yet again. Is Lena serious? The question is answered by the look in Lena’s eyes, the hope that settles there as she waits for Kara to answer. So she does, she answers honestly. If Lena wants to take her out for dinner, of course she’s going to say yes.

“Yes.”

Lena’s smile is breathtaking. “Yes?”

 _“Yes,”_ Kara repeats, in Kryptonian this time.

Lena threads her fingers through Kara’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. _“Then it’s a date.”_

xxx

In public they speak English but in private, Kara continues to teach Lena Kryptonian and warmth spreads through her chest every time she hears Lena uses the language from her home.

(They’d taken great pleasure in telling Sam that she was no longer Lena’s teacher after they’d found out what she’d done. They were also thankful she’d tricked Lena because it had resulted in them getting together but that’s beside the point.)

The first time Kara says ‘I love you’, she says it in Kryptonian and when Lena proposes, she asks in Kryptonian too. Lena’s helped bring back a big part of her history and she kisses her now fiancée until they’re both crying and laughing with joy.

One night, several years in the future, Kara gets back from patrol late one night and she hears singing coming from their daughter’s bedroom. She cries again when she finds her wife singing a Kryptonian lullaby to their daughter and in that moment, Kara’s not sure she’s ever been happier as she slips into the room and cuddles up with her family as she helps sing their little girl to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
